The Forgotten Ones
thumb|right|Quest map Overview Summary: #Seek out Sariss Yassith in Skyward Reach. Obtained from: :Annelle Fipps in Destiny's Gorge Requirements: :None Reward: :1,000 XP : Defensive Stance : Precision Shot : Vengeance : Animate Bone Fiend : Elemental Resistance : Incendiary Bonds Dialogue :"Long ago, my people came to this desert seeking Ascension. We were met by strange snake-like creatures known as the Forgotten. My people immediately waged war on these creatures, thinking them mindless beasts. While out exploring one day, I came upon a lone Forgotten in Skyward Reach and was amazed to find out that I could converse with the creature. I learned that his name was Sariss Yassith and he told me many of the secrets of this place, secrets that could have helped my people, but alas I was too late. You should seek out Sariss Yassith in Skyward Reach if you would find out more about these Forgotten. :Will you walk the path of wisdom?" Reward Dialogue :"You come seeking the wisdom of the Forgotten? Know you then that my people are an ancient race, perhaps the most ancient to walk upon this world that you call Tyria. Once we ruled this world, now my people guard the secrets contained in the mesa, the secrets of Ascension. I sense in you an inner strength that I have not seen in the many peoples that have come to this desert throughout the ages. it may be that you will succeed in your quest, but nothing in this world is certain. I shall grant you a small boon to help you in your trials but if you seek greater knowledge, forgotten wisdom, you must seek out another." Followup: :Forgotten Wisdom (only to Prophecies characters) Walkthrough This quest can be done with henchmen. The main enemies are hydras so just be careful and don't aggro too many of them at once. It is possible to get to Sariss Yassith either from Augury Rock or Destiny's Gorge. Both ways are about the same length and equally dangerous. On the map, he is at the southern tip of the largest mountain east of Augury Rock (where ascension takes place). *From Augury Rock, after entering Skyward Reach, hug the wall to the right until to the collector Rylan Paval comes into view. Now you should head to the south-east, towards the teleporter. There will be a few Hydras in your way. Dispatch them quickly because if one lingers too long here, another Hydra patrol may ambush the party from behind. Use the teleporter to cross the main path, which is heavily patrolled by Hydras and head east. A few small groups of Enchanted will be encountered here and more Hydras. Watch the movement of the Hydras! Most groups encountered in this area are stationary and can be avoided, however, there are a few patrols, too. Approach Sariss Yassith's position by hugging the western side of the western of the two small mountains. Do not enter the open fields to the left, as there are many Hydras there. One more Hydra patrol will be encountered right before you meet Sariss Yassith. *From Destiny's Gorge after entering Skyward Reach, hug the wall to the left, until reaching a teleporter. Clear the groups of Losaru Centaurs and a couple of Hydras and use the teleporter. After using the teleporter, advance carefully, because this area is heavily patrolled by Hydras. Go south, turn west through the gap in the cliff face, across a small plain and through another narrow pass. Sariss Yassith is on the hill to the right. One more Hydra patrol will be encountered right before you meet Sariss Yassith. *It is possible to run through the entire quest with any profession with skills that boosts movement speed. Avoid using the teleporter close to collector Rylan Paval; instead, run across the main path. The movement speed boosts will result in the Hydra's Meteors missing. Category:Prophecies quests